Cheeky Little Monster
by Catakira
Summary: Todos tenemos puntos débiles. Da igual que seas un bakemono, un akuma o un oni, todo ser vivo sobre la tierra tiene su punto débil. Pero están los puntos débiles y los "puntos débiles". Una herida abierta fácil de atacar no es lo mismo que una zona con cosquillas.


_**Cheeky Little Monster**_

Todos tenemos puntos débiles. Da igual que seas un bakemono, un akuma o un oni, todo ser vivo sobre la tierra tiene su punto débil. Pero están los puntos débiles y los _"puntos débiles". _Una herida abierta facil de atacar no es lo mismo que una zona con cosquillas. Hay puntos débiles que se utilizan para herir, y otros que se utilizan para fastidiar. Los segundos son los que suelen utilizar tus tomodachi contra ti.

Los Mugiwara se encontraban en medio de una gran batalla contra un asombroso número de Marines. Como era normal, nuestro "Monster Trio" se estaban cargando al 80% de los enemigos. Aunque Zoro y Sanji lo hacían compitiendo.

En la retaguardia, los demás hacían lo que podían contra los pocos Marines que se les lanzaban encima. Robin, que no tenía nada que hacer, pues Usopp, Brook y Franky parecían tenerlo todo bajo control, observaba con gran interés la lucha de uno de sus nakama en concreto. Para especificar, observaba como los Marines caían por grupos con el cuerpo cubierto de cortes provocados por las katana de cierto kenshi peliverde. El mismo kenshi que se paseaba por ahí con el torso desnudo y que no podía evitar estar cubierto de sudor debido al, poco, esfuerzo realizado.

Zoro, encontrándose de repente solo, miró a su alrededor para ver un buen puñado de cadáveres a sus pies. Se encogió de hombros y, asegurándose de que no se le iba a lanzar ningún otro Marine encima, envainó a Kitetsu y levantó su mano para sacarse a Wado de la boca.

Cuando los labios de Zoro dejaron de sentir el contacto de la katana, notó otra cosa.

Una mano que había salido de su hombro acariciaba su rostro y delineaba sus labios. El peliverde frunció el ceño. Otras dos manos salieron de su espalda, una acariciando su pecho desnudo y la otra agarrando con fuerza su haramaki y bajándolo lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista su ombligo. Sin poder evitarlo, el kenshi se relamió, pero, al estar esa mano cubriéndole la boca, su lengua entró en contacto con los dedos de esa mano _fleur_ y sintió como se estremecía. Otras tres mano extra aparecieron, en esta ocuasión de su propio brazo, dos de ellas lo acariciaban mientras la tercera pasaba la palma sobre la hoja de Shūsui, que sostenía en alto. Por último, un séptimo brazo salía de su nuca y arañaba con delicadeza el pecho del kengou, dejando marcas que desaparecían lentamente de su piel.

A su espalda, a unos quince metros mal calculados, los ojos de Robin brillaban de forma maliciosa mientras cruzaba las manos enfrente de ella, susurrándo por lo bajo.

-Ocho brazos _fleur._

Chotto matte. ¿Ocho? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba ese brazo que faltaba?

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir como unos dedos acariciaban su espalda, bajando lentamente hacia donde esta perdía su casto nombre. Cuando se encontraba en la frontera que separaba ambas partes de la anatomía del kenshi, esos dos dedos presionaron con fuerza una zona en concreto, situada al final de la columna.

El grito, nada masculino, de Zoro, llamó la atención al resto de sus nakama. Provocando, como no podía ser de otra forma, risas por parte de todos y una, extremadamente maliciosa, sonrisa de Robin. Esta se la iba a cobrar.

_**Esa misma noche, en el puesto de vigía…**_

Se lo esperaba. Sabía que iba a meterse en un lío por haberle hecho quedar en ridículo ante todos sus nakama y los pocos Marine que quedaban con vida. Pero no se lo esperaba así.

Se encontraban ambos en el puesto de vigía, más en concreto en el suelo del puesto de vigía. El kenshi apresaba el cuerpo de Robin con el suyo, aplastándola de forma mínima. La morena no podía dejar de reír, sintiendo los labios de Zoro por su rostro. Besaba su frente, bajando por la nariz, las mejillas y apenas posándose sobre sus labios.

-Ya basta, Zoro.- Dijo la morena, tratando de quitárselo de encima entre risas. Sin mucho éxito. -Alguien nos podría ver.

-¿Qué mas da?- Susurró. -Todos piensam que estoy entrenando, y el único que se pondría a buscarte sería ese saba kukku. No creo que quiera subir aquí y, si lo hace, lo más probable es que le de un ataque y caiga inconsciente en cubierta.

-Pero no me parece que esta venganza sea muy justa, Zoro…- La morena hizo un puchero y, en opinion del peliverde, nunca había visto cosa más tierna. Sin poder evitarlo, mordió el labio inferior de Robin, sacándole un grito ahogado. -Lo que yo te he hecho no se puede comparar.

Robin sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos del kengou comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus piernas, torturándola. Esto no le iba a gustar.

Quitándose de encima de ella, sujetó su la pierna de Robin con fuerza, inmovilizándola, y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por los pies de la arqueóloga, que comenzó a reír de forma incontrolable mientras trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué no se puede comparar..?- Dijo Zoro con tono burlón. -¿Matarte a cosquillas no se puede comparar con dejarme en ridículo ante ese puñado de bakas?

-¡Zo-ro!- Exclamó, sin poder dejar de reír. -¡Pa-para, o-one-gai!- Gritó cuando su otro pie fue apresado y torturado de la misma forma que el anterior.

Sin poder soportarlo más, hizo aparecer un brazo _fleur_ en su espalda y volvió a presionar ese punto tan sensible para el kenshi. Gritando, tal y como había hecho antes, el peliverde soltó las piernas de Robin y calló de espaldas.

Saltando sobre él, Robin quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre los abdominales del peliverde. Se inclinó hacia delante y unió sus labios con los de él. Se apartó sonriendo, e, imitando a Zoro, comenzó a besar todo su rostro, desde su frente, pasando por la cicatriz de su ojo, mordiendo su mejilla y acabando, de nuevo, en sus labios.

-Sabía que no tendría que haberte dicho mi "pequeño" punto debil.- Murmuró el peliverde contra los labios de Robin.

-Bueno, es lo menos que podías hacer después de que yo te digera el mío.- Robin estiró su cuerpo y entrelazó sus piernas con las de Zoro. -Y no me hace gracia que me hagas cosquillas.

-Y a mi tampoco que me mandes calambres por la espalda.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir, en esta ocasión en un beso cargado de pasión y energía. Sus labios se movían de forma frenética mientras sus lenguas resbalaban la una contra la otra, entrelazándose en un efímero baile que les quitaba el aliento.

Se separaron, jadeantes, y bajaron la vista a la vez para ver como una de las manos del kenshi se habían colado en el interior de la camiseta de Robin y acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

-Hay "puntos débiles" más divertidos con los que jugar, Zoro…- Susurró con voz fogosa.

Sintió como la arqueóloga comenzaba a moverse sobre su creciente erección y la besó de nuevo, pellizcándole el pezón cuando los dientes de Robin mordieron su labio inferior. Notó una mano acariciándole la espalda, bajando lentamente por ella, llegando a cierta zona en la frontera de las dos partes de su anatomía…

-¡KYAAA!- Gritó Zoro al sentir como dos dedos le presionaban en cierta zona de su espalda y una descarga eléctrica recorrerle toda la columna para acabar en su nuca.

Las risas de Robin hicieron que su cuerpo se moviese de forma muy _curiosa_ gracias al contacto que mantenían entre ellos. Frunciendo e ceño, Zoro se giró sobre sí mismo, aplastando de nuevo a la morena bajo su cuerpo.

-_**You cheeky little monster!**_

**¡TerminéDespuesDeDosPutosDías! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Creo que el final me ha quedado algo friki, pero el resto está bien. ¿No?**

**Bueno, respecto al fic largo ese… ¡Lo voy a hacer! En cuanto me saque el resto de ideas de la cabeza, pero creo que ya no me queda ninguna, así que me pondré mañana por la mañana. **

**Le dedico el fic a Laura, que está de mal humor. ¡Sonríe, que estás mas guapa! ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
